Queen of the Void
by bigJ1000
Summary: When Louise fails the summoning, she is transported to a land full beasts that could eat a dragon for breakfast. And now, she is one of them.LouiseXMaleHarem
1. Chapter 1

Powers are not good nor evil. It's the weilder that deems their fate.

Louise woke up to the feeling of water entering her lungs, as well as the rest of her body being covered by liquid. She quickly moved forward, away from the water and coughed, only to have a choking sound come out. After her coughing fit, she looked around to try and figure out where she was. For one thing, everything was out of proportion. The trees barely went up to her chest, and their fruit was barely visible. Forcing herself to look down, she saw that her hands weren't even hers.

Instead of the normal five, she now had only four fingers. Her nails were now claws that seemed to be made out of diamond. And her skin was now purplish pink scales. Her feet were like an elephant's, but the toes were huge diamond claws. Turning around, she saw that she now had a tail. It was incredibly long, covered in short diamond spines, with a diamond mace at the end.

Walking to the shore, she looked at her reflection. Her face was now lizard like, her mouth lined with countless razor sharp teeth, two tusks lined either side of the jaw, and a golden star was in the middle of her forehead. But the most noticable feature was the two giant diamonds on her shoulders. At least they covered the diamond spines on her back and neck. Finally, her chest was white, with what looked like a jewel in the stomach area.

Doing what any sensable person would do, she screamed, but all that came out was a bonechilling roar. She then fainted on the spot, falling into the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

CRUNCH! BOOM!

Junior suffered another punch from Monster X, breakng more of his ribs, follewed by a thundering uppercut that shook the trees. Blood leaking from his mouth, and on his knees, Junior felt a hand grab his throat and lift him off the ground, cutting off his air flow. Clawing at X's wrist in a vain attempt to survive, Junior stopped struggling and closed his eyes, accepting death.

Line

Louise jumped awake by the feeling of wind going over her body and the sound of bones breaking. When Louise turned her head to the right, what she saw nearly made her puke on sight. In the hand of a demonic skeleton was creature that looked almost like her, but with green skin and no diamonds. But what caught her attention the most was the exposed bone and muscle on the little one. Rage climbing at an impressive rate, Louise barely felt the burning sensation in her stomach and throat. Forcing herself to her feet, Louise opened her mouth, and let loose her rage.

Line

Junior slowly opened his eyes, only to feel bone and flesh hit his scales instantly. Feeling Monster X's hand let go of him, Junior fell to the ground and looked up to see Monster X's back turned to him, his right shoulder smoking and his bone head gone. Taking advantage, Junior fired his Atomic Ray point black at X's left knee, taking off the aliens lower leg.

Line

Louise fired her rage again, taking off the skeletons left hand, causing it to reel in pain again. She saw that the green lizard was getting up. Louise stopped firing her rage when she saw the green lizard fire a blue energy beam at the back of the skeletons middle head, blowing it up. The skeleton slumped to its knees and collapsed, staining the grass with blood. Louise suddenly felt a stinging pain in stomach. Looking down, she saw a large burn mark. The pain and energy use, finally took its toll, and Louise fainted, but not before seeing the green lizard limping towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Junior could not even begin to understand what just happened. His uncle, the 3rd evilest creature in the known universe, his kidnapper, just saved his life. After seeing him just, fall, after being hit by his Atomic Ray, Junior knew it wasn't his uncle. After he limped to his uncle's lookalike, he could tell it wasn't his uncle. For one, the coloring was off. Plus, the scent of the new creature told him it was female around his age, but one not of this universe. Deciding to inform her of her new position in this universe, Junior would stand watch over her while she healed both her mind and body.

Hours Later

Louise awoke to the eerie silence of the night sky and the soft breathing to her side. Turning her head, she was shocked yet again. The green lizard from earlier was perfectly healed, laying down, and to her greatest surprise, it spoke to her.

"Welcome to Monster Island newcomer, how did you get here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Louise couldn't even begin to understand what the being in front of her meant. Monster Island? Is that where she was, and is that what she is now?

" I'm Junior, and I have to admit, blowing up kaiju bones is no easy feat, but then again, X 's bone armor is pretty weak." said the newly introduced Junior in a plain tone.

"Well Junior, I don't even know what happened to be honest. I mean, one second I'm fine, next I'm breathing fire out of my mouth." muttered Louise.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you weren't breathing fire, but something called radiation."

"Ra-di-ation, what is that? asked Louise in a frightened tone.

"Oh dear, I better take you to Mothra and the others, they'll explain it better than I ever could, oh I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Louise, and please, lead the way."

And with that being said, the two young kaiju started walking inland.

Meanwhile, deep in the ground of Halkegania, something stirred.


End file.
